monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
VoltaiK
Its finally time to update this article i guess. VoltaiK is an pretty weak attacker and the first Thunder spam attacker with 4 extra turn moves who SP really hates for some reason lol. SP greedy as shit lmao. Did you know that voltaik and Thorder are gay? Lmao/And did you know that the kid who edited this doesn't realize he's still powerful just that he has some counters? lmao Role: Attacker / Spam attacker Overview Thorder was basically VoltaiK before but socialpoint nerfed the living hell out of Thorder, but VoltaiK has arrived and now we have reason to be scared again! VoltaiK is one of the better monsters to consider when deciding on a damage dealing monster, since he's naturally quite fast, has good power and keeps attacking over and over and over again until its stamina is depleted.The only negative about this, is that sadly, with the new incoming monsters, Voltaik is getting outclassed by things like Zyla(which is the same as Voltaik but with less costly moves and much more possibilities) and more modern attackers like Prince Charmless (His attacks have higher dmg, less stamina and even can make enemy weak to Nature). Apart from this, Faraday (and Tijen, Sting Westclaw) exists now, making Voltaik basically useless in defense in the higher leagues. However, he still has some use. With his very vast range of extra turn moves(Including a 20 stamina cost, no cooldown one) he can easily get his ult, which is a pretty good aoe that you get allmost every attack round. Combined with Caillech(or any stamina regen giver, like maybe the new Talika, he's extremely versatile, getting 3 extra attacks + 2 accurate attacks with Cold Blood. Overall, a pretty good monster to use until the higher leagues on your PVP offense team. Pros: *VoltaiK keeps attacking until its stamina is depleted, making him very dangerous. *He has decent speed *Water-types are common and VoltaiK loves to destroy them. *Because he attacks all the time, he gets his special move often.(not anymore) *Static Shocks is a nice move. *His trait, hardened, is surprisingly good. He can't get bulwark at all, though, contrary to what the rumors say. Cons: *Because his moves are high stamina (75 stamina in one move, meaning that it takes half of the normal bar), meaning that he needs stamina runes, so VoltaiK is often outsped. *His special move stops him from attacking again, so you should always use it last. *Faraday's trait completely ruins any trick involving extra-turns Voltaik may have up its' sleeve. It'll be almost useless if it faces against Faraday or a monster with the Anticipation trait (enemy w/ trait attacks first before monster can benefit from extra-turn) *Prince Charmless totally kicks his ass. *Social Point keeps on adding counters to VoltaiK *His Life is very low (meaning is extremly dangerous when facing Earth Faraday) *Sting Westclaw is basically a counter spam attacker *low power Also, he basically always has 2 rune slots beacause he NEEDS an stamina rune, or 2 if they aren't level 8+, which is kinda bad. Recommende Moveset Multi-strike frenzy! *Electrodynamic Assault *Static Shocks *20.000 Volts *50.000 Volts Recommended Runes: 3 Stamina Runes/2 Stamina Runes, 1 Strength Classic, predictable, but very effective. The rune spread is however you feel like, you should try it and keep changing it until you feel experimented about it, so you can make a choice. One thing is sure: you want as much stamina as possible, so 2 Stamina Runes is the minimum. A perfect way to keep him from getting hit with status effects, is with a monster such as Nishants Bodygaurd w/ 3 speed runes who can give evasion to allies. That way Voltaik will be perfectly fine when its his turn to attack. Any monster that gives stamina regeneration like Caillech or Goldfield is good. Kihaku works very well. All of your moves give extra turns. Use 50.000 Volts first as it is your most powerful move and use it whenever it is available. Use Static Shocks next to deal damage to all enemies. 20.000 Volts is good to kill a weakened Water-type and Electrodynamic Assault is your typical no cooldown move that also gives an extra turn, so you don't even have to worry about Timerion at all. This monster is very easy to use, so have fun! Counters You clearly want to be faster than this guy, as when he starts attacking, you are pretty much dead. Any monster that is fast and that can stun or freeze him is good. Earth monsters are especially good against VoltaiK. Not only can they abuse its low HP with their super-effective moves, but most of them can stun too! Possessing won't really work well, unfortunately. But you can try removing all it's stamina. General Thetys can do that just fine, but that is REALLY risky, considering how she is a water-type. Shakti is another monster that can remove stamina while keeping his. Another way to counter VoltaiK is to have a monster on a complete higher level than him. Also, recently, there has been a nerf where accuracy affects extra turn. Therefore, sometimes VoltaiK would not get an extra turn and total blind and blind affects extra turn. If a monster with high health like Ouros. Even the Dragonian Beast can one hit VoltaiK if his attack is high enough. One of the best methods would be to inflict something that does damage to him each turn such as poison , burn , etc. or use Death Countdown with a speed-runed Singularis’s Paradox ability or other Death COuntdown ppl like Beledig or Layth or Alpha Cliviast. This way each extra turn he gives himself is another turn of damage inflicted resulting in a quick easy death! By far the easiest method to completely''' ruin''' a Voltaik's day is to have a monster with the Anticipation trait or Faraday on your team, as Faraday has an improved version of Anticipation's main job (attacking first before monster can benefit from extra-turn), which utterly makes Voltaik nearly useless save for one or two meh Special attacks since nearly all of its' moves involve extra-turn abuse. Beledig can also absolutely DESTROY VoltaiK with the extra turns and stuff. Thetys works nicely as well cuz Stamina Devourors You can use any good earth monster against him, since he doesnt have extremely high life. Also, since he wont be very fast unless he's using level X runes, you can easily outspeed him and deny him with a minimally fast denier. Book Analysis 'Superheroes' *Viability Rank: S (8.5/10) *Effectiveness: 8/10 *Comparison to Competition: 8/10 OVERALL RANKING: 7.5/10 With the allmighty Faraday coming here in the Superheroes category, Voltaik is COMPLETELY dead in team wars if he comes across him. Despite this, he's a great option in this category when you arent facing any faradays. Thunder *Viability Rank: S- (8/10) *Effectiveness: 8/10 *Comparison to Competition: 7/10 OVERALL RANKING: 8/10 VoltiaK does face some challenges in Thunder wars, as 3/4 of his moves are thunder, and people like Zyla and Mercurius are threats. But mostly, VoltiaK will win. Unless a Faraday is on the enemy team. Then Voltaik is useless until your other monsters kill Faraday. With the new Nemesis Dungeons and Chests, there will be a lot of Faradays in no time, which would make voltaik useless. Plus he is completely outclassed by Zyla. Category:Spambots Category:Attacker Category:Thunder monsters